blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
6v6
6v6 is a PvP type with 6 players on each team. Unlike Arena PvP, 6v6 does not have equalized stats and gear for all players. That means that any gear upgrades are a real advantage for your team. Players can join a 6v6 match in the F8 cross server area either alone, or with a party of 2 players. No other party sizes can queue up for 6v6 unless they are playing Clan 6v6. Battle Types Whirlwind Valley Whirlwind Valley is a classic capture and hold battle type. The area consists of 3 capture points. Capturing them for your team gains your team points. Each captured point means more points per second for your team. Killing players on the opposing team awards 30 points for your team. The first team to 1800 points is the winner. Beluga Lagoon Beluga Lagoon is a capture and hold battle type with a little bit of a twist. Each team has 3 capture points that only their team can claim. In order to capture those points you need to bring the horn that spawns in the middle of the map. The horn can be stolen from an enemy point and run to your own point. For each of your team's capture points that has a horn on it you gain points. Killing players of the opposing team awards 30 points for your team. The first team to 1800 points, or to have all 3 of their points captured for 15 seconds is the winner. Strategies Equipment and Stats Since equipment and stats are not equalized in 6v6 a Player will need a different set of equipment if they wish to be successful. In general, a more defensive set up is required. Stat Effectiveness: Critical Defense: The primary defensive stat in 6v6. It reduces the opponents critical chance and reduces the damage done by critical hits. Defense: Defense is straight damage reduction. High amounts of defense is imperative to survive. HP: The amount of damage a character can receive before dying. A minimum of 120k-140k to be competitive. Pierce: Pierce will help a Player by ignoring the enemies defense stat and reduces the opponents block. A player should have a minimum 20% pierce to help mitigate defense which is much easier to obtain. Attack Power: AP does the same thing as in PvE. Increases your base damage. Important since critical defense makes critical hits less important than base damage. Elemental Damage: Increases base damage on the corresponding element. A very good stat since it is not affected by Critical Defense, making it the best offensive stat to have in 6v6. Debuff Damage: Extra damage when an opponent is effected by CC. Very good but only obtainable through soul shields. Stat Distribution: It is suggested that a player place 20 points in the offense stat and everything else in the defense stat. Surviving is the most important aspect of 6v6. If you're dead you place your team at a disadvantage. Weapons and Accessories: Weapon: Currently the PvE Raven weapon is the strongest 6v6 weapon due to its elemental damage bonus. The Galaxy Weapon line is designed for PvP and will have upgrades in the future to make it more competitive, but is still considered to be good. Accessories: The Destiny Ring is considered to be the BiS ring against the Galaxy Weapon since it prevents one of it's effects from activating. Otherwise Elemental Accessories from the Skybreak Spire Raid along with the Legendary bracelet, Belt, and Necklace are BiS. If you don't have legendary accessories consider Epic Boss Accessories, especially for the earring. The standard Pinnacle Necklace and Bracelet can work too. Soul Shields: PvP soul shields should have Hp, Defense, and Crit defense as their primary stats. The Whirlwind Valley with a 3 set Challenger from Tower of Infinity are BiS for most classes. Some exceptions do exist depending on what a player is trying to accomplish. Soul Shields should be infused with Crit Defense and Piercing depending on what the Character needs. Category:PvP